DenNor Oneshots
by Rosebud0899
Summary: Oneshots all about Denmark x Norway though some may have parts to them depends on how long it is. You can request one if you'd like just PM Me or comment. Hope you enjoy these! Rated M in case of further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok, I don't know why but I have been obsessed with the pairing DenNor ^^ It's so cute! Anyways these are just a bunch of One-shots maybe some might have more than oe part to them not sure yet. They're all about this pairing though Just like it says in the title. Hope you enjoy! I will put what the rating for each Oneshot is. Some may be K-T some M but that'll be rare. :D if you'd like You can request a prompt and I'll write it out for you. Just PM me or comment._**

 ** _Once again Hope you Enjoy it'll be a lot of fun writing all these! ^^_**


	2. Mystery Fiance

**_Summary: Mathias and Lukas are engaged though they have ever met before until now which is their wedding day. how will they handle getting to know each other? Will they take it well or will it eventually all fall apart?_**

 ** _Mathias=Denmark_**

 ** _Lukas=Norway_**

 ** _Emil=Iceland_**

 ** _Berwald=Sweden_**

 ** _Tino=Finland_**

 ** _Rated: K_**

Lukas takes a deep breath as he hears the music playing he was nervous though who wouldn't be if they were just meeting their fiancé for the first time on their wedding day? For some strange reason his parents had decided it was a brilliant idea to have their son engaged to a man he has never met before and they should meet on their wedding day. No pressure, right? They'd have the rest of their lives to get to know each other and it was to help the kingdoms and make a peace treaty so there would be no more wars between their lands. He sighs leaning against the wall he couldn't do this no matter how important this wedding was he just couldn't do it. At least when his younger brother was told he was engaged to the Asian prince from another far-off land they got to meet many times. Though right now he has never seen this man and he was to be married to him. How would this even help they are both men and cannot have children. He shuts his eyes listening to the music he was supposed to be out there by now but he was just too nervous he couldn't move his legs at all. What if he was a cruel man? How could he live with someone he doesn't even know? He sighs once more standing up straight. He had to do this, he had no choice. He slowly opens the door and peeked inside he saw all eyes go on him. He looked down since he wasn't ready to see his soon to be husband just yet. He walks down the aisle and made it to the end. He listened as the man spoke asking if the two wish to be married. He heard a deep voice with a strange accent say I do. He slowly looks up finally curious to what the other looked like and when he saw him he was surprised.

"And do you Lukas Bondevik take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health?" He glanced at the crowd from the corner of my eye and watched as they stared in anticipation.

I clench my fists growing nervous "I do." I said quietly then suddenly the moment I was most worried about came.

"Then you may kiss." The man says smiling at the happy wedded couple.

I felt my heart stop for a minute as I look at the man, Mathias… that was his name. He looked down rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. I took a step back though when I saw the disapproving look on my parents face I stepped forward again. I nodded telling him it was alright that he had permission to kiss me at least I know he wasn't one to force people in to doing something. I shut my eyes and waited for the kiss to come and soon after it did, his lips felt soft yet slightly chapped he held one of my hands pulling me slightly closer I could tell the way he was doing this he was nervous and awkward about this as well. I pull away and looked down as I hear the cheers of the crowd. Mathias had continued to hold my hand as he walked us through the giant crowd of people making our way out of the room. It was arranged that after the wedding we were to share a room for the rest of the night for our 'honeymoon'. I felt my heart pounding I wasn't ready for anything like they had planned for us to do so I was hoping he wasn't expecting anything like that tonight.

"So, you're Lukas? I've heard about you from my father though that was about it. Heh, it's funny I never even saw a picture of you." He said looking back at me smiling warmly.

I nod "Likewise, I have never even heard of your name though they refused to tell me anything about you."

He let out a chuckle "Strange, so this is all kind of interesting I guess is the way to put it?" he asked stopping at a giant door and pulling out a key.

They gave him the key? What about me it is my castle I was raised here not him. I watched as he let my hand go and unlocked the door and quickly opened it, I look inside the room and shook my head in annoyance. The room had a giant bed in the middle covered in rose petals with crimson sheets there was a small curtain on the rail of the bed to cover us when we fall asleep in case someone was to walk in. There were many candles lit leaving the room dark with dim lighting in a few places just enough so we could see. I started growing nervous he wasn't really expecting us to do something like this only after meeting for an hour or so. He walks inside the room first whistling.

"Woah, they went all out on this room huh? I hope they don't think we'll be doing anything I am not one for doing such activities before I got to know my partner." He looks around grinning.

I slowly walked in shutting the door behind me I stood in the doorway silently watching the other look around I was too nervous to move though I didn't show It I'm not one for showing emotions that well. Mathias had walked over to the bed plopping himself on to it ignoring the petals that fell on to him. He sits up and looks at me he motioned me to join him though I was hesitant on doing so.

"Come on, I won't bite" he teased kicking off his shoes he had on.

I huff and slowly walked over to the bed and sat on the opposite side of him making sure I was at the edge furthest away from him in case I needed to leave. I didn't bother looking at him it was strange I was now married to a man I don't even know how am I supposed to deal with that? I feel the bed move and heard the wood creak as the other was obviously moving around I wonder if he feels the same way?

Mathias sighs looking at Lukas wondering why the other seemed so distant sure they don't know each other and were forced to marry but that didn't mean they had to act so bitter about it right? I mean they'll be spending the rest of their lives together might as well make the best of it. He grabs a petal with his index finger and thumb twirling it around. He noticed Lukas's appearance right away, he had blonde hair though it was a strange shade almost silver look to it. Speaking of silver, he had a silver cross clip holding his bangs in place. His eyes were an amazing shade of blue that almost looked purple he was a good-looking person he had to admit. Not to mention the smooth pale skin he had completely opposite to his own which was kind of pale though had a slight tan to it. He had rough skin from all the battles he had fought with his father since he was a prince he had many duties to protect his kingdom as well. Though since their kingdom is based off peace they never really fought or had wars. He hummed admiring the others looks he kind of wondered what his personality was like he's probably sweet and shy no wonder he isn't talking that much how cute!

"Hey we should get to know each other while we're alone for now. I could ask a question and you answer then we take turns and switch so you can ask something." He sighs up and smiles "what do you think?"

Lukas shrugged he didn't really care he looks over at the other and noticed the giant grin on his face. "I suppose."

"Great! Ok, so first question what do you like to do for fun?" Mathias asked crossing his legs sitting on the bed completely.

Lukas turned around fully so he could look at the other better. "Well, I like to read…" he looks down "I usually read in the garden as my brother sits by my feet and listens to the story."

Mathias smiles "You have a brother? That's cool." He scoots a bit closer to the other.

Lukas nods scooting away. "Yes, two one older one younger. I believe my older brother had married your older brother many years ago."

Mathias gasped "No way! Toni is your brother!? You don't really look alike…"

Lukas huffed crossing his arms, "No, we don't but we are in fact brothers. You and Berwald don't look alike either you know."

He laughs "Nah, we don't. Doesn't that kind of make us brothers though too?" he asks kind of curious as how this worked.

Lukas looked at him and sighed "Kind of not really though, since the royal family wishes to keep the bloodline pure they marry only royals and whether they are related or not doesn't matter."

Mathias chuckled "Oh, so you're turn to ask me something now."

Lukas nods "What do you like to do in your spare time?" he asks crossing his legs as well and looked up at the other.

Mathias smiled "I like to fight, I help my kingdom with their wars and stuff though when I am not doing that usually I am drinking with some friends of mine."

Lukas cringed so he likes to drink that's great that only causes trouble. "Oh, interesting… not really something I like doing myself though."

He shrugged "That's fine, I'll make sure if I go drinking any time soon to stay away from you then since by your reaction I can tell you don't really like it."

Lukas nods "I appreciate that though I hope you do not act like an idiot when drunk I will not hesitate to kick you out of the castle and make you sleep outside."

Mathias stopped laughing and stared at him in disbelief "Heh, you wouldn't really do that…" he smiles knowing the other was just acting tough.

He shrugs "Try me, I don't care either way though you might when you're freezing in the cold outside."

He smiles "You're cute when you're trying to act tough. I know you wouldn't do that you don't seem like that type of person."

"Well, we have all our life to get to know each other you'll be surprised at what I am capable of doing." Lukas stated giving him a challenging look.

He laughs "Yeah maybe I will. You know Lukas I think this whole relationship may turn out well you seem really interesting I'm glad I thought I was stuck with some boring person forever."

Lukas rolls his eyes "Well, I still feel I am stuck with someone I don't like unless something changes my mind I am not referring to you as my husband unless in a public area which we must use those labels."

Mathias frowns "Harsh though understandable I mean we don't' really know each other still so… I don't mind." He smiles happily.

Lukas was surprised "You ever get upset? I just insulted you and said I didn't like you."

He shrugs "Not really, no point in getting upset well- unless something really bad happens like death." He sighs "I honestly believe we can be happy together and I am willing to wait as long as it takes for you to like me back."

Lukas frowns "Back, meaning… you like me already? We barely know each other."

He shrugs "I don't know what it is but, I like you and I can't wait to get to know you even more." He says smiling even wider.

Lukas rolls his eyes "Well, it's not like we have a choice though for now I still do not like you."

He smiles "I'm fine with that." he placed his hand on top of Lukas's. "Wanna practice kissing for when we do it in public~?"

That is when Lukas hits Mathias on the head with a book he found on the side table and stood up walking away towards the bathroom locking himself in there. "Now I really don't like you, pervert!"

Mathias whines "It was a joke! Lukas come on out!" he rubs the top of his head and sighs making a mental note to watch what he says in front of his new husband.

It took a total of Mathias's begging and a few hours of whining for Lukas to finally come out after that a few years from now they have grown happy together Lukas is still how he was when they first met and Mathias though may still act annoying and loud matured a bit to the point Lukas can stand him. Though that is only because Lukas had actually kicked him out of their castle and Mathias did not want a repeat of that event.


	3. Past Mistakes Part 1

_**Alright, this is a human AU**_

 _ **Norway=Lukas**_

 _ **Mathias=Denmark**_

 _ **Emil=Iceland, Tino=Finland Berwald=Sweden**_

 _ **Part 2 will be put up soon, I'm just doing this because I have major writer's block and I'm trying to write out some stuff to get rid of it hopefully.**_

 _ **:) Hope you enjoy!**_

I fix my hair for the fifth time this hour as I anxiously sit on my couch waiting for my blind date to show up. honestly, I'm not looking for much just a quick one night stand after that I'll be fine but he seems to be taking forever. I sigh standing up and walked in to my kitchen and poured myself a glass of wine, might as well start drinking his fault he's taking too long. As I take a sip I let out a satisfied sigh, this was pretty good I'll have to thank my brother for sending it to me. I lean against the counter looking down at the glass examining the dark red liquid, what am I even doing with my life? I'm finding random strangers online and inviting them over to my house so that we can have sex, I use to be this organized, successful person but now I just don't know anymore. I shook my head trying to get rid of these thoughts, now wasn't the time to be thinking like this it won't be good if I'm depressed. I finish off the wine that was in the glass and set it down on the counter. Just as I did that I hear the doorbell ring I quickly head to the front door to answer it. Before I open it I fix my clothes making sure there were no wrinkles, I fixed my hair and checked my breath, there was a hint of wine but for the most part it was fine. I open the door and smiled glad he looked like his picture, there was one guy who looked completely different from what he had on his profile let's just say that didn't go well. I noticed he brought flowers, how sweet sadly I'll probably just throw them out the next day. Both me and him smile awkwardly at each other, the first-time meeting was always awkward so it made sense.

"So, would you like to come in?" I step back so when he was ready he could walk right in, "It's nice to finally meet you…Mathias?" I asked just to make sure I got his name right.

He nods and steps inside, he smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, "Yeah, and your name is Lukas, right?" He asks shutting the door.

I nod as well and went in to the kitchen to get him something to drink, I poured him a glass of wine and walked back over to him. "So how do you want to do this? I'm normally up for anything."

He chuckled, "Straight to the point I see." He hands me the flowers as he took the drink, "Well however you'd like to do it, I don't mind."

I took the flowers and set them down on the table I'll just wait until he finishes his drink then we can start, "Like I said anything is fine, and just so you know my brother does know I'm having someone over so if you are some psycho and try anything it won't end well for you." I informed him as I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

He laughs as he takes a sip of his drink, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you or anything like that, I think we're both doing this for the same reason." He set his cup down I noticed it was still half full.

"And that would be?" I ask looking up at him noticing he moved closer and I was almost pinned against the wall.

He smirks placing his hands on either side of me and leans down so we were face to face, "This." He said simply then placed his lips on mine in a gentle yet needy kiss.

Now we're finally getting somewhere! I thought as I wrap my arms around his neck and pressed against him. I start kissing back and opened my mouth slightly to allow his tongue access to my mouth, I feel his tongue move against mine and I shuddered. I feel his hands wander down but he didn't do what I expected, I gasp feeling myself being lifted so I was now looking down at him as he held me. I grip his shoulder's tightly not wanting to fall.

"Where's your room?" he asks as he pulled back from the kiss.

I lick my lips then kissed him once more before pointing to the stairs, "Up those then to the left, first door down the hall."

He nods and followed the directions I gave him easily carrying me up the stairs and to the room, he kicked the door open and gently placed me on the bed. He looks down at me as he pinned my arms above my head, he was strong and for some reason I found him a lot more interesting than the other's I've slept with. This was going to be a fun night for both of us.

A few months later after that event I was heading to my brother's place for our family dinner, The place I use to live. I now have my own apartment and a steady job so now I'm too busy to even think about sleeping with total strangers. Anyways back to the point, He wanted everyone to meet up tonight because apparently, Emil got a new boyfriend and he wanted to meet him. I sighed as I walked through the thick snow nearly tripping a few times because my boots got stuck. I make it to Tino's house and just opened the door not bothering to knock, I see Tino cooking in the kitchen and Berwald helping him which was nothing new because it seems Berwald would even let Tino walk all over him if he wanted to. He was a nice guy and all but he was quiet and always looked so serious I never could understand how he dealt with that all the time he just always said the same thing. 'He has his sweet side'. I sit down on the couch and put my feet up on the table ignoring the fact my boots were still wet from the snow and probably making a mess.

"I'm here!" I shout over the Christmas music and leaned back resting my head on the pillow that was set on the couch.

Tino looked my way and smiled brightly he quickly walked over to me and gave me a tight hug. "Oh, my gosh I've missed you so much it's been so long since we've seen each other!"

I nod and hugged him back but it ended when he scolded me about having my dirty, wet boots on the table. Though he's my brother he raised me and Emil when our parents died it was hard times but we managed and now that he has Berwald he seems like he's doing fine now. Emil is living in his own apartment and so am I so we're both doing fine as well. I took off my boots and set them by the front door just as Tino had said and then went to sit back down on the couch. Just as I sat down I see the front door open and I look over and saw Emil walking inside, I stretch to try and see who he brought with him. Emil took off his boots and set them down next to mine, he smiled as he looked up at me he turned around and grabbed someone's hand dragging him inside. My heart stopped once I saw who it was it was the worst possible person he could have brought. I watch as he took off his shoes and set them down as well, once he did that and looked up he noticed me too and his eyes widen.

"Tino, I made it!" he shouts and let's Mathias's hand go and walks in to the kitchen to greet the other. I watch Mathias awkwardly walk over to me and sat down.

I look right at him and glared, "What are you doing here, and why are you dating my brother!?" I whisper to him though I probably sounded a bit loud but not loud enough for the others to hear.

He flinched at my tone and sighed, "I didn't know he was your brother ok? I'm here because he asked me to come."

I continue to glare at him, "I swear if you're just with him for-"

"Lukas stop scaring him, he's not a bad guy at all!" Emil lectured as he sits down on Mathias's lap and gave him a quick kiss.

"Yeah, whatever. You're my baby brother I have to be protective especially since some people aren't what they seem…" He hinted towards Mathias and the other grew slightly nervous.

Emil just rolled his eyes, "You say that about all the guys I date, I promise he's a really nice guy."

I cross my arms and huffed as I look at the T.V. "Mhmm..Whatever you say Emil."

It grew later in to the night and Tino had offered us all some drinks, I accepted and so did Mathias, we both were drinking some champagne and we had a few more afterwards until we were both tipsy. I chuckle as I lean against him we were all sleeping here for the night since the storm got to strong and no one would have been able to get home safely so Emil had gone upstairs to sleep.

I look up at Mathias grinning like an idiot, "You know, you were pretty good last time I saw you." I nearly shouted my words slurred and messy. I was surprised he could even understand me.

He chuckled, "yeah? You weren't too bad yourself, it's kind of funny how we met up again though I mean… I only started dating Emil because- he reminded me of you." I hear him hiccup in the middle of his sentence then he rests his head on mine.

I frown "Really? So you don't really like him do you?" I felt kind of flattered but, I knew it'd hurt my brother if he found this out.

He nods and wraps his arms around me, "Yeah, after we went our separate ways I couldn't stop thinking about you even though I didn't know you that long."

I sigh, "You do know it was just a one-time thing, right? No strings attached, nothing." I ask looking up at him.

He nods, "Yeah, but I kind of wished it wasn't and we were able to go out and see each other more or something."

I shook my head, "We couldn't, and we still can't especially not now you're with my brother and you better stay with him too because I don't want him crying because of you."

He frowned, "I don't know if I can do that knowing you're so close to him, it wouldn't be too bad, would it? Me and you together, I can leave Emil and we can start dating…" his voice grew softer as he spoke and he started leaning in closer I could almost feel his hot breath on my lips.

"Mathias… I can't do that to him." I whisper softly as well as I gazed in to his eyes.

He curled his index finger and used the side of it to lift my chin up, "Then, I'm sorry…" before I knew what he meant his lips were pressed against mine in a passionate kiss.

My hands gripped his shoulders tightly and both our eyes were closed as he lays me down on the couch, I feel his free hand slide down to my sides and slip under my shirt feeling my bare skin. I shiver at the feeling of his cold hands on my warm skin. I whine as he pulled away from the kiss, his cheeks were slightly pink and I'm sure mine were too as we both stared at each other. I really got good look at his face and noticed he really was attractive, I wonder what he thought of me. Before I could do anything, he went back to kissing me though this time he was using both hands to feel around my body. I shut my eyes again and moaned softly really enjoying his touch, but then I started remembering this was my brother's boyfriend who was doing this, no matter our history together this wasn't right. I opened my eyes and gently pushed him away, I notice the hurt look on his face but did my best to ignore it.

"Mathias, we can't do this we have to stop now." I run my hand through his hair and gave him one last kiss, "I'm sorry, I really am but we can't- we can't be together." I got up and left him there on the couch alone and went to my room.

So much has changed those few months after we met, I wasn't sleeping with strangers anymore, I had finally gotten my life back together again, I had my own place, but now he's back in my life and my past is coming back to haunt me not to mention he wants to start dating me. I shook my head clearing away all those thoughts, it was probably just the alcohol talking and when he wakes up it'll just be an awkward dream, we'll both go back to our lives as if nothing happened. I climb in bed and turned off the lamp, I shut my eyes and soon fell asleep though my dreams were filled with that man all night.


End file.
